deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Map
Early Access World Map Similar to how interior areas are procedurally generated daily, the level recommendations change as well (excluding Dallbow, Archbrook, and Coopertown). This includes difficulty changes. It could be easier or harder to allow for a variety and giving the ability for most level ranges to explore these areas on different days. The town names highlighted with yellow are towns with outposts. Safe havens for you to store your items or buy and sell. These areas are also where Outpost Attacks occur. There are three attacks a day, each outpost gets one a day. Zombies cannot enter the outpost during these attacks but will attack the door. or walking out of the city boundaries.]] The various different locations available are each defined by their own unique layout and difficulty, some even introducing new infected and attack methods. The cities where the Outposts are located are highlighted in yellow. The difficulty and types of infected encountered in many locations change daily, exceptions to this process include outpost locations, Coopertown, and Archbrook. Do note that while Greywood's difficulty level will not change, the types of infected you encounter will. When you place your cursor over a location, you can see the recommended level of the area. If you place your cursor over another city (such as to travel to it), apart from the recommended level, you will see the amount of fuel needed to travel, and the energy and hydration you will consume traveling there. If cities are highlighted in red, it means you don't have enough fuel to travel to them. There will always be at least 2 zones of each level strip (5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30), with the exception of Dallbow, which is the only level 1 zone. Each location on the world map currently has a static street layout, meaning the location of buildings does not change. Do note that while the building locations are static, the interior designs of each building are not and change daily. Specific location maps will be provided below. Useful Spots Hospitals (x2 chances of finding medications) * Archbrook (always level 5) * South Moorhurst * Dawnhill Police stations (x2 chance to find ammunition) * Greywood (always level 20) * Albandale Park (small buildings for boss farming) * Richbow hunt Mechanical Places (x2 chance of finding vehicle parts and fuel) * Moledale Machine Works (West Moledale) * General Motors (Dawnhill) Comer and Sons (Lerwillbury) This building is the ultimate endurance test for your character. It is a building that is always generated with more than 15 floors and, although the area is low level, it is always level 30, so it will be full of very powerful special infected. To close, the boss room does not need a key, but will present up to 3 bosses together (of bloody or burned variation, much more powerful), although only one will leave treasure at death. Albandale Park Archbrook Coopertown Dallbow Dawnhill Duntsville Greywood Haverbrook Lerwillbury Ravenwall Heights Richbow Hunt South Moorhurst West Moledale __NOEDITSECTION__